Spectre
Introduction The Spectre is a medium robot with 4 medium hardpoints. It was released in version 3.6.0. At first glance, the Spectre may be perceived as a smaller and more nimble version of the Inquisitor robot, the bigger, badder version of Gl. Patton, or a newer and more powerful version of the Doc, because they both have 4 medium weapons. The Spectre and the Inquisitor both have the Descend ability and feature an intricate design. The profile of both robots and walking animation are also similar. This robot is equipped with 4 medium hardpoints, and the aforementioned Desend ability, and above average speed. Thus, even with its low durability, the Spectre is truly a killing machine at mid to close range. Ability When the Spectre uses its Descend ability, the robot jumps into the air while in Stealth Mode, with the stealth effect lasting for a few more seconds when the Spectre lands. The Descend ability is like the one featured on the Inquisitor, however, the Spectre's stealth lasts only 4 seconds after landing (compared to 5 seconds), but has a cooldown of just 18 seconds (compared to 20 seconds). The jump features stealth so that enemies cannot target the robot, not only while in the air, but for five seconds upon landing. Strategy The Spectre is a glass cannon, due to its unrivaled firepower and well below average health. That means it should be played with a run-and-gun play style, avoiding enemy retaliation. With its speed and ability, this robot is well equipped to avoid damage altogether. The hardpoints make the Spectre a versatile robot, which can be used for various roles. The default build is featured with four Tulumbas. This provides unrivaled firepower never seen with this weapon before. Other mid-range weapons like Scourge, Shocktrain, Hydra, Punisher T and the Molot T are greatly aided when four are used at a time. Quadruple Ions can deal serious damage towards opposing bots. In combat under 500 meters, the Orkan and Taran are prime choices. The former for it's high burst DPS, and the latter for it's cycle DPS. The Vortex can also be used to provide massive damage from behind cover. Lastly, the Storm can be used to quickly provide incredible damage output. All close ranged weapons work very well with it's Descend ability. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Spectre: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Base Stats Trivia *The Spectre is the first robot with four Medium hardpoints that can all fire at once. *This robot was very controversial when in the test server. It was perceived that four Medium weapons able to fire all at once on one robot were too powerful. * Indeed it was very powerful, prior to HP nerfs that limited the power of Spectre. Pixonic describes the robot as a glass cannon. *During testing, it was named Exorcist. This name was later changed to Spectre because it was too controversial. Category:Medium Robot Category:Medium Hardpoint Category:Components Category:Ability